1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a handlebar stem for bicycle handlebars, in particular handlebars of racing bicycles.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
It is known to connect a handlebar stem, which connects a steer tube to the handlebar, to the steer tube such that a holding element is arranged in the steer tube together with a clamping element which is designed as a cone, for example. The holding element is formed integrally with the stem. The holding element is clampingly fastened in the steer tube by a widening of the holding element which is slit in particular in the longitudinal direction thereof.
Further, stems are known which comprise a holding element that is set onto the steer tube and encloses the steer tube in the mounted state. The holding element is slit in the manner of a clamp. The width of the slit is reduced by means of screws directed generally tangentially to the steer tube, so as to obtain a clamping fixation of the handlebar stem to the steer tube. Further, together with the handlebar stem, the handlebar is typically also fastened by means of a clamping fixation, wherein the same is often designed as a two-piece clamping element. The handlebar is clampingly fastened to the stem element mostly by using four screws. The stem element is formed integrally with the holding element and forms the link between the holding element connected to the steer tube and a fixing element holding the handlebar.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide an improved handlebar stem, in particular to design the handlebar stem such that a secure fastening of the handlebar stem to the steer tube is ensured in a simple manner.